The following description relates to a shift cable bracket in an adjustable steering column, and in particular, a shift cable bracket extending from a shift mechanism in an adjustable steering column.
A shift mechanism operable to shift gears of a vehicle transmission may be mounted to a steering column. The shift mechanism may include a shift lever that is operable by a vehicle operator to shift gears of the vehicle transmission. The shift mechanism is operably connected to the vehicle transmission by a shift cable. A shift cable bracket may be cantilevered from the shift mechanism. The shift cable bracket acts to restrain a shift cable jacket, in which the shift cable is positioned, near the shift mechanism.
Because the shift cable bracket is cantilevered, i.e., only supported at one end, at the shift mechanism, the shift cable bracket must be made of sufficient strength to restrain the shift cable jacket during movement of the shift cable, for example, when the operator shifts gears of the vehicle transmission via the shift lever. Thus, the shift cable bracket must be made of sufficient thickness so that it is of sufficient strength for this purpose. Because of these requirements, the shift cable bracket may be bulky and/or heavy and require the use of additional material.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a shift cable bracket of reduced size and/or weight while maintaining a suitable strength to support the shift cable jacket.